villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raoul Silva
Tiago Rodriguez, better known by his alias Raoul Silva, is the main antagonist of the James Bond film Skyfall. He was portrayed by Javier Bardem. History He was once a British agent, but acted beyond his professional duties, and was thus turned over to the Chinese in exchange for four other agents. They tortured him, but he refused to give up his secrets. Upon learning it was M that gave him up, he tried to commit suicide, but the cyanide didn't work, but left him disfigured. He survived and vowed revenge on M, becoming a cyber terrorist, and starting a years long plan. In Scotland, he tried to pull the trigger from M's gun to shoot both her and himself at the same time, but Bond hurled his father's old combat knife into Silva's back, killing him. However, M still dies from a bullet wound she sustained earlier on. Personality Though Silva had a strong hatred towards M, he remainded calm and often handled things with ease. Silva was charisimatic and every straticle, thinking of all of his plans in full detail and trying not to leave anything to chase. Silva was extremely intelligent, able not only to outsmart M, but Q and Bond as well, even going so far to use them. Appearance Raoul Silva is a man with blonde hair, wears a white jacket, brown pants, black shoes and a black vest. He carries a flintlock pistol which he uses to shoot Severine in front of Bond. Trivia *Raoul Silva was like Blofeld the re-imagined version un-like other Quantum & Spectre villains while the directors want to make it like it. *Raoul Silva resembles Charlies Gray who played Blofeld from'' Diamonds Are Forever''. *Silva is similar to the fellow Bond Villain Alec Trevelyan from 1995's Goldeneye. Both are ex-agents who had once served for MI6 and had close personal relationships with one of their co-workers (Bond for Trevlyan/M for Silva). Because of this, both are seen as "Anti-Bonds". Both seek justice for a betrayal done by MI6 (MI6 handing the Trevelyans and the Lienz Cossacks back to the Russians/MI6 for trading him over to the Chinese in order to free six captive agents). After leaving MI6 both start their own criminal rings, and major components of their plans involve great use of computer hacking. Both also recieved massive damage to their faces (Part of Trevelyan's face being burned by the explosion in the Soviet chemical plant in the opening of Goldeneye/Massive burning damage was done to Silva's face during a failed attempt at using a suicide cyanide pill that forces him to wear a brace in his mouth). *Silva is also similar to the other fellow Bond Villain Francisco Scaramanga from 1974's The Man With the Golden Gun. Both have some form of Hispanic heritage, and are presented as being Bond's equal. Both feel they share a certain special connection with James because they find themselves to be two of a kind. (Scaramanga highlighting how, "We are the best" in their murderous field/Silva about how M made them the "two survivors". Their connections to M also binding them on a kind of emotional level). Both also are at times seen acting with a deal of eccentricity (and at times even sort of giddiness), particularly in their interactions with Bond. Both also have island lairs near China, and have a woman in their service (Andrea Anders/Sévérine) who is fearful of them and come to have hopes that Bond can kill their employers only to have Scaramanga and Silva eventually shoot and kill them personally. *Silva's fake teeth might be a reference to the legendary Bond henchman, Jaws. Category:Terrorists Category:Gunmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Assassin Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Bombers Category:Abusers Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Extremists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Successful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Extravagant Villains Category:007 Villains Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Crackers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Scarred Villains Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Criminals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Outright Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Traitor Category:Nemesis Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master Orator Category:Nerd Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain